Second Time around
by RynStar15
Summary: When Hermione realizes her husband has been cheating on her, she only has one person she can turn to to fix her sordid life. Too bad she didn't anticipate how far he was willing to go...
1. Last Kiss Goodbye

_It's coming down outside another lonely night.  
You said you were just going out with your friends._

Hermione clutched her arms, her flimsy nightgown not enough to ward off the chill inside and out. She shivered and watched the rain pound the window, the drops skittering down the glass to puddle on the sill below. The orange lights on the street cast an ethereal glow upon the dark night and Hermione held herself together. _It's nothing, he said he would be late_… But she didn't think he meant four in the morning…

_I'm waiting up this time I hope you didn't lie._

She shook her head. _Stop being silly, he just went out for a night with the boys_, she told herself. Why should she be angry about him wanting to spend a little time with his friends? He deserved it, he worked hard, he barely got time to see her let alone his friends. He'd never given her reason to think otherwise…

Or did he? What about the perfume, the quick notes saying he'd be late again? How many practices went until midnight? He blamed it on the weather, saying when it was coming down to hard they had to wait it out until they could see the balls again. And she believed him, didn't she?

_It never used to be like this way back when._

Settling herself on the window seat she thought about when they'd first gotten together. She smiled when she remembered his nervous admission of his feelings after the mass funeral for those lost during the war. He had stuttered something terrible and she had laughed, just thrown back her head and rejoiced. Her arms found themselves around his neck and he had swung her around, just as he had on their wedding day or when she'd gotten the job with the Ministry. He had proposed right then and she had cried unabashedly, her hand shaking when he placed the old ring from his Aunt Muriel on her finger and promised he would buy her her own when he could afford it. Which he had, immediately after securing his position with the Chudley Cannons. They'd laughed together at how horridly his hair had clashed with his uniform the first day he tried it on and then he fell to one knee and proposed a second time, the ring, which now rested on her finger, glittering against the black velvet of the box. They had made love right after that, their first time. He had been so sweet and gentle and so hilariously distressed. They had laughed and loved and their wedding had been a huge affair, his brothers filling up the dais on his side, his sister and her girlfriends taking up the other end. He had allowed her to use lavender for their gowns and she had allowed his team to wear their uniforms to the event. She smiled now even thinking about how rudely they had stood out at the service next to everyone else dressed nicely; how they had clashed in every picture they were present. She looked up at the picture of their fist dance, thankfully one that was Chudley Cannon free, and sighed. It rested above their mantle and she loved the way they twirled slowly, his lips against her ear, whispering his undying love. He had taken her so sweetly that night, grumbling over the buttons which had ridden low down her back.

That had been then. Now, when they actually _did_ make love, it was silent and anonymous. He rarely ever told her he loved her anymore and when he did it was rushed and rehearsed. He had stopped kissing her goodbye, stopped waking her in the morning with butterfly kisses across her cheek.

He'd stopped loving her.

_I never know where you're at,  
Another train off the tracks,  
I don't wanna live like that, no._

He was gone more and more, staying out later, taking more trips with his team. She wondered vaguely how many trips they could possibly take in one year during their off season. He'd even stopped telling her where they were going. "Somewhere far, I don't remember. I'll owl you when we get there." Yet, he rarely ever did. When he went out with the "boys" he would come back smelling of liquor and cheap perfume, though he always said the owner of the bar made it smell like that because his missus forced him to. She knew it was a lie, but she figured dancing a flirting with bar girls was harmless enough.

Until he stopped coming home.

Her ears pricked when she heard a faint _pop_. She looked towards the apparition point and saw a tall figure ambling down the dark street. He had agreed to live in a quiet Muggle neighborhood and she's had an apparition point set up just down the street from their house, not even a block away. She watched as he drew closer, his features sharpening. She angled herself so she could watch as he fumbled for his keys, eventually dropping them and bending over to pick them up, cursing. She had made him use the keys since she didn't want the neighbors to see them using wands to enter their house every day. He finally found the right key and scraped it against the doorknob, eventually finding the keyhole and placing it in. He stumbled into the dark living room, unaware she was even there.

_When you walked in so damn lat,  
What the hell was I supposed to think?  
When you've had too much to drink,  
And you're really lookin' guilty._

"It's a bit late, don't you think?" she asked quietly. He jumped, whipping out his wand and pointing it at her. She stood, her knee like jelly and he lowered his wand.

"I told you I'd be out late," he slurred.

"I know you did. Just like you always say. 'I'll be late, don't wait up for me'. But I did this time," she walked over to him. She could smell it, the same smell every time.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Out, just out," he answered vaguely. "Why are the lights off?"

"You're trying to change the subject. It really is a simple question, you know. Where tonight?"

"Just this bar me and Zeke found. Just havin' a good time, you know? What's with the inquisition?" he asked, a hand ruffling his wet hair, his eyes everywhere but on hers.

_When you wouldn't even look at me,  
There's only one thing it could be,  
You were with her all this time._

"What's her name?"

"What?" his blue eyes bulged.

"Her name. I want to know the name of the woman who stole my husband from me."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. I told you I was with Zeke-,"

"I talked to Zeke tonight. He was at home, with his wife, where he should be. Where you should be."

_No more alibi's,  
No more little lies._

"So what? So I decided to go out by myself? Big deal! I can't have a night alone?"

"Sure you can, you can have many nights alone. In fact, I'll give you a whole life's worth."

_You've broken my trust and it can't be fixed._

"What? W-what are you t-talking about?" he said, stuttering as he had when he'd proposed. She smiled sadly.

_Should've seen the signs,  
Should've recognized,  
The way your lips look like they'd been kissed._

"I'm talking about you coming home every night with lipstick on your neck. I'm talking about the perfume infested shirts I've been forced to wash. I'm talking about you not having to sneak around anymore."

"Hermione, you can't be serious-,"

"Oh, but I am."

_When you walked in so damn late  
What the hell was I supposed to think?  
When you've had too much to drink,  
And you're really lookin' guilty.  
When you wouldn't even look at me,  
There's only one thing it could be.  
You were with her all this time,  
Here's one last kiss goodbye._

She leaned up and kissed her husband softly on his wet cheek.

"Goodbye, Ronald."

Turning, she walked out the door to his incoherent protests. She walked down the street slowly, the rain skating down her face, soaking her, her feet sloshing in the puddles. She reached the apparition point and stood there for a moment, wondering where she could possibly go. She shook, and not just from the cold.

She'd left her husband.

_How'd we end up like that?  
Another train off the tracks.  
It always hurts looking back now._

She thought about all the warning signs, all the things she should have caught onto so long ago. She had been blind and she felt brainless. Why did she always believe him? Why did she always let him go?

Why? Why did he feel he had to go to another woman? What was so wrong with her?

Closing her eyes she thought of the only place she could go now.

When she opened her eyes she was startled to see the room occupied.

"Well, well, well, Weasley. What have we here?"

_Another lesson learned in life  
And I keep asking myself why._

XOXO

Rynstar15


	2. Part B: Section Four

A/N: How silly of me to forget! The song I used for the first chapter was "Last Kiss Goodbye" by Hinder. If you would like to listen to it, here is a link:

.com/watch?v=b0i19QwKhMY

Draco Malfoy leaned back in his chair and surveyed the woman before him, the woman who had driven him crazy for the last six years. She was soaking wet, the thin white nightgown completely see-through. He worked at keeping his eyes on her face but faltered once or twice. Hey, he was only human. And a male one at that.

"I-I…you weren't supposed to be here…" she stuttered, her teeth chattering.

"Really? And what were you planning on doing in my office at four in the morning without me?"

"I was going to wait for you…why are you here?"

"This is my office, Mrs. Weasley. I have the privilege of frequenting it as I see fit. Now, I think the question is, why are you here?"

Draco crossed his arms over his chest, watching the uncomfortable woman fidget.

"I need your help…"

"In?"

"In a divorce," she said, voice strong. Her face however, showed her true emotion.

Draco was taken aback. "A divorce? For who?" Certainly not Hermione and Ron Weasley!

"For my cat!" she spat sarcastically. "For me you imbecile!"

"Now here's something I wasn't expecting. The famous Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, two of the Trio. Something wrong in Tinsel Town?"

"Not now, Malfoy. Will you help me or not?" She asked, her voice quivering. Taking pity on the wretched human in front of him he stood, pulling his cloak off the back of the chair as he went. He wrapped it around her as-good-as-naked body and settled her into one of the two chairs in front of his desk and seated himself behind it.

"You've come to the right place Mrs. Weasley."

"Please, don't call me that. Granger will be fine."

"Alright. _Granger_. Now, what grounds are we looking at?"

She looked at him, disgusted. "I don't believe that is any of your concern!"

"Actually, it is. See, in a wizarding marriage you have to show viable proof that your significant other has done something worthy of breaking the sanctity of a matrimonial bond. As your lawyer, I'll need to know everything. If you're not comfortable discussing these details with me I can refer you to several other highly acclaimed colleagues."

"No, no. It's fine. I came to you for a reason," she sighed. "Infidelity."

Draco's fists curled. That stupid prick, how could he cheat on a woman such as Hermione Granger? Didn't he realize that his pathetic existence could get no better than she? His blood roiled but he remained in control. He would need a lot of it for what he was about to say.

"I'm sorry, but that does not qualify as a reasonable ground."

Her head snapped up so fast he heard it pop. "_What?_"

"It's commonly known that wizards take on…mistresses…in addition to their wives. It is a practice that has been going on for thousands of years and I'm sorry to say continues to this day. As much as I sympathize with you, it's simply not a qualifier."

She looked shattered. "You mean I have to live with this for the rest of my life?"

"I didn't say that. We can find ways around it. We'll find a way, I promise. We just have to weed through some of your dirty laundry. Answer me as best you can until we can find something to work with. Now, has he ever used an Unforgivable on you?"

"What? No! No, of course not! He may be a jerk, a selfish, good-for-nothing piece of filth but he would never do something like that!"

"Alright. Has he tried to poison you?"

"Malfoy, this is Ron Weasley we are talking about."

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask these questions. A simple 'yes' or 'no' will do. Has he ever tried to poison you?"

"No."

"Has he ever neglected to feed you?"

"No."

"Has he ever locked you up?"

"No."

"Has he ever hit you or beat you in any way?"

"No."

"Has he sexually abused you?"

Her breath hitched. "No."

"Granger?"

She looked up at him. "No, no it's not…No. He has not."

"Granger, I know we haven't been close for the past six years but you need to talk to me. If you really want this divorce you have to be completely honest with me. What did he do to make you hesitate? I will decide if it is credible or not."

"It's not, trust me. If you don't qualify cheating as a divorcing ground then this most certainly would not be."

"You'd be surprised. Now, tell me. Whatever you say in here in held in confidence. Nothing leaves this room."

Draco felt like tearing his hair out. What had that sick bastard done to her?

"He has not sexually abused me. Withholding does not classify as abuse."

He grinned wolfishly, but she couldn't see as her head was down, staring at her hands, embarrassed. "Miss Granger, I believe we can make this divorce work."

Wide eyed, she stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"You just admitted that your husband was withholding his matrimonial duties in the bedroom, did you not?"

"Yes, I…you've got to be kidding me!"

"That I am not. Part B section four: The restriction of marriage duties in and out of the bedroom including but not limited to; providing of necessary resources of life, providing a legal heir, providing a satisfactory foundation of accommodation and last but not least the consummation of reproductive practices in an extent agreeable to both parties."

Her jaw dropped. "I can divorce my husband for not having sex with me enough?"

"Yes ma'am."

She let out a cold laugh. "Then I should have done this years ago!"

Draco had to keep from grinning. He had never thought the Weasel would amount to anything concerning the bedroom, but it seems as if his deprived wife had other ideas.

"Alright. Let's do it. Let's divorce my husband for not having sex with me."

They looked at each other and laughed.

Three hours later they were pouring over the sticky situation of paperwork when a voice called from the door.

"Mr. Malfoy?" his secretary asked.

"Yes, Gretchen, what is it?"

"You have a meeting in fifteen minute with the Halbert party."

Glancing at his watch he cursed. "Thank you Gretchen," she left and Draco began sifting through papers to find his file on the Halbert's. "I'm sorry, I didn't realized how long we've been at this. I have to make this meeting; it's been put off three times already."

"Of course! Go, go! I didn't mean to keep you from your work," Granger urged him towards the door.

"You didn't. Do you have somewhere to go?"

"I-,"

"Here, take my fireplace to Weston House. Call for a house elf named Jadie, she'll give you a room. Rest, relax. I'll collect you when I'm done here."

"Malfoy, I couldn't possibly-,"

"You can and you will. The beginnings of a divorce are the hardest and I will need you to be on call at all times. We'll get through this, Granger. I gave you a promise and I intend to keep it."

"I-thank you. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now go on, I have shit to do."

She nodded and walked to the fireplace, tripping on the overly large cloak. "Oh!" she said, removing it. He held up a hand to stall her and dug a fresh one out of a wardrobe by the door.

"Hang on to it. Now, go straight to bed when you get back. Maybe take a bubble bath, have some lunch. I shouldn't be more than a few hours-," he said, glancing at his watch.

"Don't worry about me, I'm a big girl, you know."

He smiled, looking at her. "Yes, I know."

"Have a good meeting."

He nodded at her and exited the room, leaving her to her own disposal. His nerves were shot. He'd woken up a little after three and had been in his office for no more than a quarter of an hour before that little witch had popped in looking all lost and disheveled. His hands itched to find their way around Weasley's gangly little neck. As many times as she'd been close to tears during the paperwork was how many times he wanted to use his own Unforgivable Curse on the cur.

Shaking himself mentally he tried to focus on the Halbert account.

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace into the extravagant living room. She knew she shouldn't be here, should be staying in the home of a single man on the heels of leaving her husband, but she had nowhere to go. Tomorrow, she would talk to Ginny and Harry; let them know if they didn't already. Tomorrow she would start looking for a new place. Tomorrow she would go back to work. Tomorrow she would get her life back together.

But today, she thought, as her knees hit the floor, she was going to cry.

_Another lesson learned in life,  
And I keep asking myself why?_

A/N: Hope you are enjoying it so far. A little out of the ordinary for me, I'm more into action but we'll see. It won't be action-less, because that would just be crazy! But things will start coming together soon and hopefully the next few chapters will answer your questions about the way things are now and why Hermione would go to Draco of all people. Hmm…mysteries.

XOXO

RynStar15


	3. Weston House

When the tears faded, Hermione looked up and was startled to find she had an audience.

"Is miss alright?" a well dressed house elf asked.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Just wallowing in self pity, I suppose. You're Jadie?"

"Yes, miss," the elf said with a curtsy.

"Mr. Malfoy told me you could show me to a room. If you wouldn't mind…"

"Of course, miss! Follow me!"

Hermione felt just awful taking advantage of the poor thing this way but she really didn't know her way around. Once the small creature showed her to a lavish room she excused her and used her own devises to draw up a bath in the accompanying bathroom. The tub was large with glistening clawed feet. It filled quickly and she stripped out of her very inappropriate attire and slid into the hot bubbles feeling more than a bit awkward to be sitting naked in a tub in Draco Malfoy's residence. _You have nowhere else to go…_ she told herself. She sighed into the warmth and was thankful today was her day off. She always took Monday off because that was when Ron had a day off. Now, she supposed, it had been for nothing because it had been a couple of years since he'd taken the day with her.

_Don't think about it, don't think about him. It's over; it's been over for a long time. There's no use in wasting your life on someone who will never care…_

But he used to care so much…he'd been so loving and tender, almost too much so at times.

_That was a different time, a different person. That man doesn't exist anymore, he left you a long time ago._

It still hurt, the dull ache making her rub her palm against her chest. Nothing could take away the sting of his betrayal. He'd been her friend, her lover, her companion. He'd always stuck by her and they'd always worked through the hard times when Harry had been upset, when he'd gone berserk in the fifth year. Ron and she had carried the burden on being best friends to The-Boy-Who-Lived. She should have caught on when he'd left them in the forest so long ago…she should have caught on a million times but she didn't, she'd refused to. Because he made mistakes and she loved him enough to forget them.

She was done forgiving and forgetting. She was going to take her life in her own hands. She deserved better.

Didn't she?

When she finished washing she realized she had no clothes to change into. Groaning, she grabbed the towel hanging on a rack on the wall, wrapping herself in the warm folds. She went into the bedroom and scurried to the wardrobe, hoping a robe might be in there.

Nope, no robes. Simply clothes of every sort in exactly her size. She laughed, wondering how many mistresses Malfoy had to require something as elaborate as this. She was actually somewhat jealous. It had been months since she and Ron had…not to mention years since she'd…

With a sigh she grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt, looking in a drawer on the bottom for clean underwear and a bra. She rolled her eyes at the lacy packaged garments but grabbed a light blue pair and tugged them on. The underwear matched the shirt and the dark jeans rode so low the lacy naughties threatened to poke out. Well, the women who wore these clothes probably weren't of the highest water.

Her stomach grumbled but burned at the thought of food. She knew she had to eat something since she'd been so worried at her solo dinner that she hadn't eaten anything. So she snuck out of the room, not wanting to disturb Jadie but the little elf popped up beside her anyways.

"Anything I can do for you, miss?" she asked, curtsying again.

"Um, could you point me to the kitchen? You don't have to take me-,"

"This way, ma'am, we'll get you fed. No needs to go to the dirty kitchen. In here, go on, sit down. The master said to make sure yous ate so you just sit right there and we'll bring you some food real quick."

Hermione started to protest but the little darling ran into the kitchen before she could say anything. Grumbling about the mistreatment of house-elves, Hermione looked around the decadent parlor. It was decorated tastefully in deep blues and greens, an oil painting of a willow hanging over a pond directly in front of her, the branches of the willow tree rocking gently in a breeze. A side table in mahogany sat to her right and several vases and statues adorned the room, softly lit by a lavish chandelier. She had sat there for less than a minute when trays began bobbing their way out of the kitchen, sliding onto the table, the little elves beneath the scurrying away as fast as possible.

"What would miss like to drink? Orange juice? Pumpkin juice? Tea?"

"Tea would be lovely," she said. What was she to do with all this food? She could feed and army with it! Scrambled eggs, fried eggs, sunny-side up eggs, omelets, toast, bagels, kippers, bacon, sausage, ham, pancakes, waffles, crepes, French toast, strawberries, raspberries, blueberries, cherries, oranges, bananas, potatoes, tinned tomatoes and _caviar_?

"Jadie, really, this is lovely but you didn't have to go to all this trouble…"

"Does miss not like it?" Jadie asked, ears drooping.

"No, no, no! I love it! Really, it's fantastic! It looks beautiful and you guys served it so well, but how am I supposed to eat all this food?"

"Master rule, of course," she stated simply as if everyone would know what "master's rule" was.

"What is 'master's rule'?"

"Whatever doesn't get eaten is sent to the orphanage in town."

"Oh," she said. Really? Was this _Malfoy _they were talking about? Jadie left with another curtsy and Hermione nibbled a piece of toast. It was true that she had not given Malfoy much thought over the years. She had been pleased, of course, when she heard that he had decided to become a lawyer. A wizarding lawyer, it seemed, was much in the same league as a Muggle one except that they didn't specialize. A wizarding lawyer had to be prepared to take on any type of case in front of the Wizengamot. Most of it was civil and could be handled outside the court, however. She had always wondered why he had chosen that particular path, but was simply glad he had gone out into the world to do good. It was his own sort of penance, she supposed. She would nod to him if she ran into him at the ministry but that was as much contact as the two had. She had seen him at Harry's wedding, a few ministry galas, but otherwise…

She had gone to him for two reasons: one, he had never lost a case. He was unbeatable in court. Even though she would use up all her savings in his fees, it was worth it to be rid of that bastard who had pledged to love, honor and cherish her for the rest of his life. What a crock. The second reason was because of the words he had uttered so long ago:

_Malfoy looked up at her, tears in his eyes, his face gaunt from the time spent in Azkaban._

"_I owe you, Granger. Anything, anytime," he had croaked. "I owe you my life. If there's anything-,"_

"_Just make the best of it. Who knows? Maybe I'll cash in on that promise one of these days," she answered back with a smile. _

She didn't know whether he remembered the promise or whether that was simply the way he was now, but he had helped her with no questions. Well, alright so there _were_ questions but only because he had to ask them for her case.

Rolling her stiff shoulders she plucked a cherry from the bowl and popped it in her mouth. This whole situation was odd, it shouldn't be this way. She and Ronald should be happy, making babies and-

Oh, she wanted babies. She ached for them. She kept asking Ron but he always told her 'when we're more settled'. They never were it seemed. Then she asked because she thought if they had children they could work things out, they could be happy again. He went right on casting a contraceptive charm.

It didn't matter. It was better this way. No children to drag through a messy divorce.

Divorce. She couldn't believe she, Hermione Granger-Weasley, was getting a divorce. She would miss Molly and Arthur and the big dinners and the holidays. It was a shock to realize she would miss his family more than him.

"I see you've made a large dent in your breakfast," a deep drawl accused behind her. Hermione nearly dropped the cup of tea she had been nursing and turned to see Malfoy leaning against the doorway, smirk in place.

"You can't really expect me to eat all this?" she asked, waving to the overly large selection.

"Of course not, they always outdo themselves. I do expect more than half a piece of toast and a cherry, however."

She looked down at her plate where the other half of the cold toast and the cherry stem laid, evidence to her picky palate.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be rude. I just can't get an appetite."

"Understandable. Divorce is always hard, but it's no reason to starve yourself," he leaned over her and unbelievably, began to fill her plate.

"There, work on that," he said before scooting around to take a seat to her left. Jadie toppled out of the kitchen carrying a cup of tea.

"Here, sir, your tea," she said, curtsying when he took it.

"Thank you, Jadie. Just the way I like it."

The elf blushed and curtsied over and over again as she backed into the kitchen. Malfoy turned to her and started at her look of disgust. "What?"

"It's degrading, treating her like that! Why should she be forced to serve you, simply because she is smaller than you? It's disgusting how wizards have mistreated their fellow magical creatures simply because we are Homo sapiens and therefore think we are better than all others!" Hermione nearly stomped her foot with her vehemence.

"Alright," he said slowly, setting down his tea. "I seem to have forgotten about spew."

"It's not _spew_, it's S.P.E.W!" this time, she really did stomp her foot. She had no idea why she was taking this all out of proportion, many wizards kept house-elves and she was forced to endure their careless treatment constantly. The fact that no one seemed to want to help them had become her ultimate reason for leaving the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She had gone in as a young girl, determined to make a difference in the lives of magical creatures, but no one would listen, no one cared. Finally, out of money and out of heart, she quit and was pulled into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, quickly rising in ranks to her current position as Head of Investigations, answering only to Chief Bryce Rangston who took over for Yaxley soon after the war ended. The Chief was fair and strict, traits she found admirable. He didn't leave room for child's play; he held a tight rein with a warm smile and made sure things were done when they needed to be.

Malfoy, intelligently, said nothing more on the subject but began to smear marmalade on some toast. He bit into it while she watched.

"Eat," he said after he'd swallowed. Hermione felt tears welling and willed them back, but they refused.

"What? What did I say? Look, I'm sorry about the S.P.E.W thing, I didn't mean-,"

"No, no it's not that. I'm sorry," she laughed, wiping at her eyes. "Just being silly."

"What is it? You'll feel better if you talk about it."

"Since when did you become a thera-wizard?" she asked, embarrassment staining her cheeks and as fought to stem the flow of the ridiculous tears.

"Her-Granger, just talk to me, tell me what's wrong."

"It's so stupid!"

"Granger-,"

"You swallowed before you spoke, ok? That's why I'm crying, that's why I'm carrying on like a babbling fool because my husband never had the decency to do something like that!"

Excusing herself, Hermione left the room and ran through the house, finding the front door and streaking through. She'd had every intention of finding a bus and riding back to her home but it didn't seem as if she would have that opportunity. She gasped, wondering why she hadn't thought to look outside before. The sun was high, sweltering hot and she was looking down on a pristine beach, the ocean undulating below her. Walking slowly down the steps she buried her bare toes in the white sand, the heat searing up through the bottoms of her feet and warming her frozen soul. Where was she?

"Greece," a voice answered from behind her. "The Island of Katijanik, not too far off of Antikythira. It's quiet, it's private. Good place to rest and relax."

"Is…is there anyone else here?"

"No, it's a private estate."

"Your family's?" she asked.

"No. Mine."

She hadn't meant it to sound condescending, but he obviously had a soft spot on this subject.

"It's breathtaking."

She was somewhat startled when he was suddenly beside her, his expensive suit pants rolled up to his knees. "You are welcome to come here whenever it pleases you. Always a full staff, you will never be fully alone but alone enough to deal with private issues. I've found this place to be good for the soul."

"That's very kind but I couldn't-,"

"You can. The question is, if you want to."

Hermione thought on that as Malfoy turned away from her and headed back into the large house. Hermione walked the beach for a while, coming to a stop at the edge of the water, watching as it lapped at her toes. Her life was changing right before her eyes and it was of her own doing. Could she do it, could she really handle being a single woman at 25? A failed marriage and career under her belt? What would her parents have said?

Letting out a gust of despair she lifted her face to the sun. There was no turning back now, and she wouldn't if she could have.

A/N: Hope I answered a few questions, more answers on the way. Tell me what you think!

XOXO

RynStar15


	4. Ostentacious Emotions

When Hermione went back inside Jadie ran up to her with a piece of parchment in her long fingers. Hermione unfolded it and stared at the neatly scrawled words:

_Stay tonight, get some rest. Tomorrow, we'll go over some more paperwork._

_D.M_

"Thank you, Jadie," she mumbled and the little elf took off. Hermione tapped the parchment into the palm of her left hand and chewed her lip. Should she stay? Or should she suck up her pride and go to Ginny and Harry?

Her stomach twisted at the thought of having to explain everything. Besides, what if _he_ was there? She couldn't face him, not yet. So she roamed the enormous house and found what she assumed was Malfoy's office. Digging out a parchment and quill she wrote two notes, one to her office to send in some paperwork for her to do while she was here and another to Gin to ask for a dinner with her and Harry tomorrow night. She reluctantly called for Jadie to find an owl to take her letters. While waiting for responses, she took to the gardens, walking in the sultry air, stopping to smell exotic flowers. She looked up when an owl perched itself on a branch above her and thrust a letter at her. That was odd, she wasn't expecting an answer for hours at least, she was all the way in Greece, for goodness sakes!

She took the letter and with shaky hands noticed that it was closed with the Weasley seal. Steeling herself, her breath stuttered at the untidy scrawl:

_Hermione,_

_I'm sorry you're upset, but can you please just come home so we can talk about this? I don't want to fight. I know you said some things last night that you regret, but I forgive you. So please don't make a big deal out of this and come home. There's no need to make a scene._

_Ron_

Screaming in rage she ripped the letter in half then in half again, and again. She threw the pieces up into the air and stomped off, hands ripping at her hair. Was he serious? Was this some type of joke? Did he really think that she was just overreacting? He obviously did not know her very well because she had _no_ intention of going back.

Ever.

She fumed at his insolence, at his pure _nerve_ to act like she was "making a scene". What a jerk! How had she stayed married to him for five years? She deserved a trophy at least!

She could feel a migraine brewing behind her eyes. She was used to it by now, had suffered many over the past couple of years. She had a stressful job and hated coming home. One was bound to get headaches from such. She promised herself that she and Crookshanks would find their own little apartment, somewhere in the city maybe. They could be free to do what they wanted, when they wanted and would never have to worry about "putting on a public face" again. Trying to think positive, Hermione headed back inside and sat at Malfoy's immaculate desk to begin writing a statement on Veritag Legrarious' fourth offense of flying his magic carpet over the Louvre because he wanted a "better view". She dove into her work and was relieved when the owl bringing a thick packet of paperwork landed in front of her. Now, she could get into her real work. She felt guilty for taking this day as she knew a little girl had gone missing four days ago and they were nowhere close to locating her. Along with the papers was a note from Ken Michaels with the newest on the case. She dove into her work and forgot about everything else.

"What are you doing?"

Hermione jumped at the stern words, whipping off her reading glasses when the figure in the doorway blurred. It was Malfoy and he looked pissed.

"I'm sorry! How rude of me, I should have asked before…I'll move everything right away. I swear I haven't been through any of your things I would _never_-,"

"Would you stop rambling for two seconds?" he snapped, moving towards her. She felt terrible; she never should have just barged into his personal office, doing as she pleased. She should have just flooed back to work. "I told you you were free to stay in my house. That gives you permission to enter any room that pleases you."

"Oh…well thank you." Why was he so upset then? At the mess? She glanced around d herself. Papers were scattered every which way and a few floated to her right where her observation board usually was.

"Why are you working?" he asked.

"Well, I had a few things to catch up on and this case that-,"

"Stop," he held out his hand as if directing traffic. "_Why are you working?_"

"Malfoy, is there a problem with me working?"

"There is when you are supposed to be resting. You have more than enough vacation time built up to take a much needed holiday. I didn't bring you here so you could bury yourself in more work. I brought you here so you could relax and forget about all your responsibilities, not so you could catch up on work that probably didn't need it in the first place."

"I-," he held up his hand again and she was beginning to feel like a naughty child.

"Enough. Put it away and go get dressed. Dinner with be served in twenty minutes." He turned as if to walk away but she stopped him.

"Dressed? What do you mean? I am dressed." She looked down at the jeans and t-shirt she had recovered from the armoire.

He crooked an eyebrow and she could suddenly see a flash of the child who had taunted her in school. "Try something a little more…ostentatious. I'll see you in twenty."

He left and she huffed. Who was he to tell her she didn't look good enough for dinner? What was this, some nineteenth century high-class soiree? It was just the two of them, what did it matter if she was in jeans or not?

Well, if he wanted ostentatious, he was going to get it. Gathering her mess with her wand, Hermione grabbed the overstuffed packet and hurried upstairs. She would need every last of the twenty minutes she had to prepare.

Seventeen minutes later she crumpled her eyebrows and turned in the mirror, scowling at the low back of the dress she wore. The deep midnight blue silk hung far too low on her back, the scoop stopping just above her derriere. She had chosen it for its modest top, a square cut which fell into thick straps that held onto the side of the dress rather than the back. The dress fell to the floor in generous folds and she couldn't help but play with them just a little bit, running her hands over and over the soft fabric. She'd never worn something so opulent…or risqué.

_It's not that bad…_ she thought, cocking her head to the side. _So it has a low back, big deal. At least your breasts aren't popping out of it like the others would have most certainly done!_

It was true; this was probably as modest as she was going to get in that so-called wardrobe Malfoy has supplied. She checked her light makeup one last time, patted her hair which was up in a riot of curls and nodded. She was satisfied.

Clicking in the strappy midnight heels which went with the dress, Hermione hurried down the stairs towards the dining room. She was almost there when someone caught her elbow.

"You're late," a deep voice said. She looked up into the grey eyes of Malfoy.

"Barely," she scoffed.

"Hmm," he looked her up and down, his eyes growing dark. "Excellent choice. You look beautiful."

Hermione had to fight the blush that begged to creep to her cheeks. "You look very nice yourself."

He was wearing a black suit of the softest material she had ever laid eyes on. She itched to touch it, to run her hands over his strong shoulders. His midnight blue shirt was open at the collar, keeping the outfit from feeling too stuffy or formal.

"As you can see, I was hoping you would pick that dress."

"Oh, really? There were many to choose from, how were you so sure I would pick this particular dress?"

"Because I put it in there specifically for you," he drawled.

"Me? But…you couldn't have known I was coming…"

He smirked and led the way into the dining room. She raised her eyebrows when he pulled out a chair. This was starting to get weird.

"Malfoy, why does this have to be so…formal?" she asked, laying her cloth napkin in her lap and smoothing it out. Jadie stumbled into the room carrying a bottle of red wine while two others came behind her, dressed just as well, one carrying a silver bucket full of ice and the other carrying two glasses. Jadie poured a bit for Malfoy to try and, when he accepted it, she poured Hermione some as well and put the rest into the bucket which was hefted onto the table by the other two. Hermione moved to help but Malfoy stilled her. When they left he explained, "You don't want to insult them. By helping them it's as if they cannot do it themselves."

"It's a disgusting display of power," she mumbled.

"Yes, you've mentioned that." He swirled his wine and took a sip.

"You're evading my question."

He studied her for a moment before replacing the glass on the table and leaning back against the soft cushion of his chair. "House rules," he stated.

"It's your house…"

He smirked his signature smirk and watched the house-elves march in with platters upon platters of delicious food. When they left she turned to Malfoy. "Why do they make so much? They must know we couldn't possibly eat all this!"

He laughed, his eyes sparkling. Dear Merlin, he had gorgeous eyes…"They know I will send it to the orphanage so they make enough to feed the children. I don't mind. They know I know and I have given my consent. It's a mutual understanding."

"That's a very kind thing for you to do," she commented.

"I have more than enough. Someone taught me the gift of giving and I expect to make the best of it."

His eyes bore into her and she looked away, embarrassed. How could he stare that long and not feel the nerves she was throwing off in waves? This was ridiculous, she was a married woman! Albeit, not for very long but she still was and she would honor her marriage vows even if that ungrateful bastard didn't. She would leave tomorrow and stay with Harry and Ginny until she could find a place, that's all there was to it.

The dinner was a quiet one with simple conversation. When the elves took the plate away and brought out the after-dinner coffee Hermione stood.

"Thank you very much for the lovely evening and for all your hospitality. You have been most gracious and I really do appreciate it more than I can say."

"But?"

"But I can't accept your invitation to stay. I'm a married woman and it's not proper. I hope you're not offended…" She worried her hands as she waited for his reply. She sincerely hoped he didn't drop her case for her rudeness, she needed his expertise. But he simply smiled and stood.

"I am not offended, Miss Granger. I understand your discomfort. I will still extend to you an invitation to my household whenever you feel you should need it. Do not hesitate to drop by whether I am here or away."

"Thank you very much," she said, wholly relieved that he took her dismissal so well.

"We should make a time to finish up the preliminary paperwork. Do you have time tomorrow?"

She bit her lip, thinking. "I work but possibly after…it would be a bit late…"

"I stay up very late. What time would be good for you?"

"Erm…nine?"

"Nine it is then, my office."

"So, I guess I'll see you then?"

"I guess so."

He stepped forward and took her hand, dropping a kiss onto it so tender she felt her heart melt. This was definitely _not_ the Draco Malfoy she remembered from Hogwarts!

"Sweet dreams, _mon cher_."

"You too," she said breathlessly, wondering at the swift flutter of her heart. She pulled her limp hand from his and backed away; more than a little nervous at the reaction she had created within her. She needed to leave, and fast. Tomorrow would not do. She had to get out, now, tonight. Picking up the long train of her borrowed dress she hurried through the house to the front door. She pulled it open, her heart hammering. What had gotten into her? She had left her husband less than twenty-four hours ago and already she was thinking about another man! More than thinking, she was eating dinner with and staying in the same house as another man! What kind of harlot was she?

She tumbled down the steps to the dark beach, the sand sucking her heels down. She ripped them off and held them in one hand, the end of the dress in her other. She ran until she hit the edge of the water and gasped at the chill. She allowed the water to lap at her feet as she walked forward, orienting herself.

_Your hormones are on high alert, there's nothing going on here. Malfoy is simply being friendly, just giving a friend a place to stay in a time of need._

Except that they weren't friends, they had never _been_ friends. They had never been close, hardly ever spoke. He had hated her in school, she had loathed him right back. The only reason she didn't feel that way now was because she had forced herself to let it go, let the past die. She had helped him in that one circumstance but that was it. It meant nothing.

_Then why would he be doing all this for you? Why should a virtual stranger be offering this sort of help and why in Merlin's name are you accepting it?_

She was shook up, just a little shook up. Breaking off a five year marriage was bound to throw anyone off a little. Especially since she knew what she did about him.

Hermione spun around, dropping the end of the dress where it swirled in the calf high water around her when she felt a pair of eyes boring into her. She met his steely gaze from the front steps, his wine glass in hand. He looked surreal standing there in nice clothes with the pearlescent house ablaze with lights behind him. And here she was, in a dress she could never afford in three lifetimes, standing shin-deep in the Sea of Crete looking up at him. She waited for him to come to her, to yell at her for ruining the dress, to urge her into the house, but he did not. He simply stayed there he was until she nodded to him and Aparated to the only other place she had left.

A/N: Hey there, sorry so long on the update. I hope this busy schedule of mine does not stay this way! Anyway, hope you enjoyed, these two have a rocky climb ahead.

XOXO

RynStar15


	5. Love Doesn't Live Here Anymore

Hermione trailed her fingers over the garden gate, staring up the path that led to her one sanctuary. She had always been welcomed when she was lonely. Everyone in that house loved her, they treated her with respect and they never lied to her. She pushed open the white picket, smiling as she remembered when Ginny had first laid eyes on this little house just outside of London. She hated being far away from her parents but Harry was closer to work. As she traveled with the Holyhead Harpies, she didn't spend much time there anyway, making it hard on Hermione when her husband had left and her best friend was away. She and Harry had spent many nights talking and she knew he tried, but she needed more, she needed that connection again, that spark. It pained her to know she would probably never find it again.

Hermione knocked, feeling ridiculous. Normally she would just floo in but she worried _he_ might be there…

When the door flew open, Ginny stared at her wide-eyed for a moment then grabbed her arm and pulled her in.

"What are you doing standing outside? It's freezing! And what are you _wearing_? Where in the world did you get that dress? Where have you been? We've all been so worried…"

"Worried? Why would you be worried? I sent you an owl today, didn't you get it?"

"An owl?" Ginny said incredulously, shoving her down on the sofa and magicking a throw around her shoulders. "We never got anything. Ron has been frantic-,"

"Ron?" Her heart dropped. "Is he here?"

"No, he's at home waiting for you! Why wouldn't you go straight there? Look, I know you guys had a row but that doesn't mean you should go gallivanting around at night! You could have been hurt!"

"Ginny?" Harry's voice sounded from the kitchen. "Who are you talking to?"

"It's Hermione! She's here, she's alright!"

"Hermione!" Harry ran into the room and embraced her. "Where have you been, we've been worried sick! I was just about to organize a search party-,"

"Search party? Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys, slow down. Nothing happened, I'm fine. Didn't Ron tell you?"

"Yeah he told us you guys had a little row and you stormed out in the rain and Aparated away. He's been looking everywhere for you!"

"I highly doubt_ that_," she snorted. She could feel her body shaking and not from the cold. That bastard. How could he do this to her? Set her up as if she'd overreacted and ran away like a child! That git!

"What? Hermione, of course he has…what happened? What was the fight about? It couldn't have been that bad-,"

"Oh really, Harry? It couldn't have been _that_ bad? In fact, it's worse. I finally did it; I finally stood up to him."

"Hermione, what are you talking about?" Ginny asked wearily.

"I'm talking about the fact that your brother, your best friend and my _husband_ has been cheating on me for the past year or more and I finally called him out on it. I left him. _That's_ what the row was about."

Silence filled the room as Harry and Ginny looked at one another.

"What? Knew about it all along? It's alright, so did I. It took me this long to finally stand up for myself. I'm sickened. What was so wrong with me? What was so terrible that he had to go and screw that _bint_ of a 'personal assistant'? Perhaps I should invest in one as well, I had no idea how varied the benefits were!"

"Hermione, calm down. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know…I'll have to find a new apartment I guess…I can afford a small one alone, I suppose. My salary won't pay for that house, that's for sure!"

"Hermione," Harry started, taking her hand in his. "You can't divorce him. See, marriages in the wizarding world are different from the ones in the Muggle world."

"I know Harry, I am quite aware. I've hired Draco Malfoy as my lawyer and he has already gone over my case with me. The divorce will be started by tomorrow evening."

"On what grounds, Hermione?" Ginny sighed, exasperatedly. "You can't divorce him for sleeping around!"

"I know, Ginny. Like I said, he's already found a way for me to pursue it. I can't be with him any longer, Gin. I'm sorry, but I can't stay with a man who doesn't love me."

"Of course he loves you!" Ginny said, flopping on the chair next to her.

"No. No, Ginny, he doesn't. He loves the _idea _of me. He loves the me I was when I was seventeen. We've grown apart, I'll admit."

"It doesn't give him the right to treat you this way," Harry grumbled.

"No, you're right. It doesn't. That's why I'm not going to take it any longer. I have to do this. No matter how hard it will be I can't live my life this way, always feeling second rate. For once in my life I'm going to put _my_ needs first. If you can't forgive me, Ginny, I'll understand. I know he's your brother-,"

"And he's a right git! I've been telling him to dump that bimbo for months! I'll flay him to within an inch of his life for putting you through this. Fool. You do deserve better, Hermione. You deserve to be loved by someone who will be there for you more than my prat of a brother."

"Hermione," Harry started, drawing her attention back to him. "I'm not saying that you shouldn't go through with this because, well, I sort of think you should…but how are you going to get through the Wizengamot? You'll need proof of some sort of…mistreatment or neglect…"

"It's alright, Harry. Don't worry about that." She didn't really want to go into the details. "Malfoy is a wonderful lawyer and will make sure everything is taken care of. He hasn't lost a case yet." She tried to smile but failed when someone cleared their throat. She looked up and the color drained from her face.

Ron stood there, pale and disheveled. His hair stuck up in odd places and he had dark circles under his eyes. At an earlier time, Hermione would have fussed over him, would have urged him back to bed with a cup of tea. Now, she looked on him with loathing and disgust. All she could see was him in some cheap motel with that long-legged secretary.

"Could I have a minute alone with my _wife_?" he growled.

Harry stood and placed his hands in his pocket. The girls rose as well and Ginny stepped forward, she and Harry creating a protective barrier.

"No, Ron, I don't think you can. Not until you've cooled down a bit," Harry said calmly.

"Harry, mate, this hasn't to do with you. Please just excuse us so I can take her home. We won't bother you anymore tonight." Since when had Ron been so eloquent? Hermione was nervous and she wasn't sure why. He wouldn't hurt her, deep inside she knew that. He wasn't that type of person. He wouldn't strike her or physically injure her in anyway. But he could trample on her heart.

"Ron," Ginny started softly. "I think you should leave."

He stared at them, dumbfounded. "You can't be serious? You're going to take _her_ side? This is bloody ridiculous! What has she told you?"

"She's merely resolved what we all knew was happening all along," Ginny said resolutely.

"And what was that, _sister_?" Ginny cringed at the endearment.

"You can't treat her this way," she said, shakily. "It's not right."

Ron puffed up like a rhinoceros. Harry headed him off quickly, stepping forward.

"Ron, don't be like this. You both just need to cool down, take some time-,"

"Shut the bloody hell up, Potter! You don't know what you're talking about! Hermione, stop this madness. We're going home." He stepped forward as if her were going to physically drag her there but Ginny and Harry stepped forward while Hermione stepped back.

"No, Ron, we're not. Go along and enjoy that house we worked so hard for. You have a match in the morning. Go get some rest," she replied, calmly.

"Hermione-,"

"Ron, come on, let's leave the ladies be and we'll discuss this-," Harry put his hand on his shoulder and attempted to steer him into the kitchen but Ron smacked his hand away and started forward towards Hermione. Ginny stood in his path but Hermione placed a hand gently on her shoulder and urged her to the side. This was her battle, not theirs.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this," she whispered to Ginny before turning to the man she married. "Come, Ron. Let's not get them involved. We'll go home and talk about this. Alone."

She hated doing this, wasn't ready for the confrontation but it had to be done, she had been selfish coming here. Harry and Ginny didn't deserve to be pulled into this and forced to choose sides.

"See! Now you've come to reason!" He gripped her arm rather harder than was necessary and tugged her to the fireplace in the kitchen. They flooed back home and Hermione started up the stairs.

"Where are you going? We have to talk about this-,"

"No, Ron. I told you, I'm not going to discuss this. You don't have a decision in this."

"I think I bloody well do! You are my wife! You married me, we took vows! You can't just leave-,"

"Ron, you shattered those vows long ago. They are now null and void. I shall do as I please and it pleases me to leave. I'm sorry it didn't work out but that was your fault, not mine."

"This is a two way relationship, Hermione! It takes two to make it and two to break it!"

She turned slowly on the stairs to look at him. "I don't think that is true. Yes, it took us both to agree to this relationship but I blindly built it alone. You destroyed it. I can't help if I did not please you, but that was no reason for you to turn to others. What you did was sick and deceitful. I will not forgive you and I will not live my life with someone like you. I deserve better."

"Oh, so now you're saying you're better than me?" he thundered, crossing his arms.

Hermione contemplated. "From the course of your actions, yes. It didn't have to be this way, you made it so."

"_I_ made it this way? _You_ are the one who stormed out last night like a spoiled teenager! I gave you everything, Hermione! You wanted this bloody house in a bloody Muggle neighborhood and my salary paid for it. I gave you your library and your clothes, your things! I let you keep that bloody cat who scratches that shit out of me and this is the way you repay me?"

"But I never wanted any of that," she laughed sadly. "Don't you see? The only thing I ever wanted was your love and you failed to give it to me."

"What do you mean? Of course I love you, you're my wife! I married you for a reason!"

"I don't think that reason exists anymore, Ronald. We are different people now, we've grown apart. Obviously you have no respect or care for me. Do you even know what love is?"

"Of course I do!"

"Really, Ron? Then tell me, who has been receiving my share? Rebekkah?"

He blanched. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't act coy with me, Ron," she fumed. "You never could lie to save your arse. Tell me now, do you love her, or just love to fuck her?"

"That's enough! I will not allow you to treat me this way, in my own house! And I will not allow you to disrespect my personal assistant!"

She could have laughed, would have if her heart was not aching so much. "Well, I'm sure your _very_ personal assistant can assist you in court. I will leave you to _your _house and will not bother you again. You needn't use motel rooms anymore, they're racking up bills. Oh, those are on the counter for you as well, do not forget to pay them. I will be taking my share of funds from the Gringotts vault. Do not worry, I will only take what I have earned, it is all clearly marked in the ledgers in the library so you may check up on it if you wish. I will owl you the key when I have finished."

She started back up the stairs when his large hand grabbed her arm.

"We're not through," he growled, pulling her back.

"Yes, we are. Now please let go of me, you're hurting me."

Hermione was not worried; he always forgot how strong he was and was always very apologetic when he realized he had hurt her. But this time, he did not let go. His grasp tightened.

"Hermione, you can't do this to me, you can't just walk away. We've been married for five years; does that mean nothing to you?"

"Ron, it meant the world to me until you decided to break my heart with your cheating."

"Everyone cheats! You can't tell me you're not cheating as well when you're wearing that dress! Where have you been, hmm? I can't imagine Harry and Gin having that lavish of a dinner. Who have you been whoring yourself off to? Draco fucking Malfoy?"

"How dare you!" she whipped around which was difficult due to his tight grip on her upper arm, the fact that they were on the stairs and the hindrance of her long dress. "I have honored my vows, thank you very much! You are the only person I have ever been with! Can you say the same? _Can you_?" she screamed.

He slapped her. Hard. Her head whipped to the side and she stumbled, falling onto the staircase and smashing her head against the railing when he let go of her arm. She gasped; in surprise, in pain. She clutched the side of her face where he had hit her and took a moment to orient herself.

"Oh gods, oh Merlin, Hermione…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-I-, here, come here," he bent to pick her up but she shied away from him, clutching the wooden bar of the railing for dear life. Her heart hammered in fear, her body shook uncontrollably. She didn't have her wand on her and he was so much bigger…

"Don't touch me," she croaked.

"Okay, alright…erm…I'm sorry, really, Hermione I would never hurt you, you know that-,"

"What does this look like to you?" she cried, tears streaking down her face as she looked up at him, the mere ghost of who he used to be. "Do you even realize what you just did?"

"I know, Hermione I said I was sorry-,"

"It's not good enough, not this time. Leave, Ron. Just leave. Now."

He stood there for a moment as if he was unsure of what to do.

"GO! GET OUT OF HERE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed hysterically, shaking him of his reverie. "What don't you understand? I don't _ever_ want to see you again!" she sobbed.

Finally he backed away. "I'm s-sorry," he stuttered before running back into the kitchen. She could hear the roar of the fireplace and knew he had left. Hermione let out a keening wail, her heart shattered. She cried harder than she ever had in her life, in a silky blue dress, crumpled on a staircase clutching a wooden railing.

XOXO

RynStar15


	6. The Confrontation

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Hermione groaned at the sound of the alarm she had set. Her hand skittered over the surface of the nightstand and finally came to rest on the cheap device. She clicked it off and thought for a few moments of going back to sleep, but she knew better. She wasn't looking forward to the day, but it had to be done. _It's the first day of the rest of your life,_ she reminded herself. She let out a soft _humph!_ when Crookshanks jumped onto her belly and began digging his paws into the blanket, purring. She smiled and scratched the top of his squashed head. She stayed there for a moment, allowing the rhythm of his purrs to settle her mind before plucking him off and placing him on the floor. She padded across the rough carpet and flicked on the blinding light of the bathroom. She would definitely miss the luxury of lighting the room slowly like her bathroom at…well…her _used to be_ home.

Hermione took a shower and readied herself for the day; using the little makeup she had on-hand to cover the large bruise and black eye from last night. She still had a bump on her head as well from the railing. Hermione contemplated just calling in but that little girl needed her. She could make up an excuse; no one need know or care. Besides, it wasn't _that_ obvious. Was it?

She decided to keep her hair down to mask what she could. Nothing would work, but she didn't know any charms to rid herself of it having never bothered herself with silly cosmetic charms like Lavender and Parvati used to practice in the dorm room they'd shared.

Resigned, she packed up her things with a flick of her wand and grabbed the room key. She left Crookshanks food and flipped the tag hanging on her doorknob to "Do Not Disturb" in hopes they would never know she had a cat in there. She was paid through the rest of the week so they better not care too much.

Now, on top of everything else she was going to have to go apartment hunting, something she'd thought she'd never have to do again. So while waiting for the bus that would take her to the phone booth to the Ministry, she bought a paper with ads in them and started circling ones in her price range.

When she finally made it to the phone booth with minutes to spare, she tucked the Muggle tabloid under her arm, raced out of it and hurried through the throng of people, intending on getting to her office before eight and she only had three minutes.

"In a rush?" a voice drawled behind her. She turned to Malfoy whose smirk fell as soon as she did. She quickly realized her mistake and positioned her hair but he wasn't to be deterred. He moved her hair back from her face and his own hardened into stone. He grabbed her upper arm as if to steer her away but she cried out as pain sliced through her. While people buffeted around them, he looked at her incredulously and tugged her jacket down her arm enough to see the hand shaped bruise left there by Ron. He swore loudly and pulled her jacket back up before placing a hand on her lower back and urging her into an elevator. Hermione went with him silently, more embarrassed than she'd ever been in her life. They didn't speak because of the other people in the small box but when he pulled her out on his floor she started to protest.

"I'll send an owl to your office," he growled then snapped at his secretary to hold his messages and to cancel his morning meetings.

"Malfoy, don't do all that. It's nothing, really-,"

"_This_ is nothing? I thought you said he didn't hit you!"

"He didn't! Not until last night! It was an accident, he didn't mean-,"

"Granger, something like that is not an accident! You don't just 'accidently' backhand a woman!" he raged, throwing things about on his desk. Hermione clutched her briefcase nervously.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice shaking. He said nothing but found the papers he was looking for and grabbed a quill and ink so violently he nearly shattered the glass. He wrote furiously while she stood by the door, too nervous and embarrassed to speak. What had she gotten herself into? What had her _life_ turned into?

When he finished he threw the papers at poor Gretchen, barking at her to get them sent off at once before pushing Hermione into a chair. He knelt in front of her pulling her hair back once more as if to assess the damage. He looked angry enough to kill.

Then he pulled off her jacket gently, trailing his fingers softly over the raised, bruised skin, Ron's finger marks clearly evident. If she had known she'd had _that_ bruise she would have worn a long sleeved blouse, but she must have passed it over this morning in the shower.

"What happened?" he asked lowly.

"It doesn't matter…we had a row…it's not a big deal," she said, tugging her jacket back on self-consciously.

"It is a big deal. I need you to tell me exactly what happened."

Her heart clenched at the idea of having to relive it. She shuddered and shook her head. "I can't. I'm sorry-,"

"That's alright. You don't have to do anything that will make you uncomfortable," he said reassuringly. Then he exploded. "Fucking Merlin, I'll kill that bastard! You should have stayed with me last night, I _knew_ something like this would happen…"

"How could you possibly have known? _I_ didn't even see it coming! That's why I didn't defend myself. It was just so sudden, I never thought…

"Hermione, I've seen hundreds of cases like this and they almost always end the same! I let my biased judgment get the best of me, but not again. You're to stay at Weston House and I want someone with you twenty-four/seven. If he gets even close to you, looks at you or tries to contact you in any way I want to know. I'll pick you up for lunch breaks and you can owl me when you're ready to leave work-,"

"Malfoy, stop," she demanded, his harsh tone stirring her. "No, I'm not doing this, I can't. I can't live in constant fear. No, it's not necessary. He won't do it again. I'll let you know if he contacts me but I'm not going to have a bodyguard for goodness sake! I have my wand, I won't leave anywhere without it. I can take care of myself. I thank you for your concern, really, but he isn't dangerous. Things just got a little out of hand last night-,"

"And if they get out of hand again, what will happen then, eh? Do you think he'll stop at one hit? Maybe try two? Or will he beat the living shit out of you?"

"He wouldn't do that!" she protested. "He's not like that! He may be a right git-,"

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Malfoy roared as he began pacing. "You are defending his actions! Unless you like it when he hits you? Maybe you even get off a little on it?"

"You're sick," she said, disgusted.

"And so are you for trying to eradicate his actions like it was nothing! This," he yelled, pointing to her sore face. "Is not nothing!"

"I know!" she cried, surprised when it came out as a sob. She clasped her hands to her mouth to hold back another but it came anyway, along with the tears she had thought herself divested of last night. She cried into her locked hands and took the comforting warmth of Malfoy when he took her up in his arms, pulling her off the chair and onto the floor where she curled into his comfort, not caring about the impropriety, not caring that there would be consequences to these actions or that someone might come in and get the wrong idea. She didn't care about anything except that she was in pain and _needed_ him, his strong arms, his concern. He was on her side.

He muttered nonsense words and stroked her hair while she cried nearly as hard as last night. She couldn't stop. She thought over every charming word from Ron, how sweet he had been, how kind and caring and protective. She thought about how he had always made her laugh, thought about the little sacrifices he'd made to make her happy. And then she thought about the monster he'd become, the anger on his face as he'd struck her, all the nights he'd stumbled in smelling of alcohol and sex, all the nights she'd been summoned to the bars with an angry owl because he was causing problems. She thought of the owls she'd gotten from him saying _"I'll be late…",_ the excuses he'd made when she'd wanted to have sex, the blank look in his eyes as he'd ridden her…the fact that they hadn't had sex in nearly six months…

When the tears slowed she realized that she was sitting on an office floor in the arms of Draco Malfoy blubbering like an idiot. When she moved to release herself he held tight and her mind raced. Oh gods, what if she'd given him the wrong impression? What if he thought…?

"Just relax for a minute, will you? Turn off that brain of yours. I'm not going to do anything untoward, I promise."

She took a deep breath and attempted to do as he said.

"How many times has this happened to you?" she asked, the ridiculousness of the situation stealing over her and making her let out a wet chuckle.

"A fair few."

"I suppose you have women just throwing themselves at you."

He laughed softly but said nothing. She figured it was true. He was _incredibly_ handsome, far out of her league. Disappointment filled her as she realized this and the fact that probably every woman who had come through his doors had used him for a handkerchief, just as she was doing now and he was doing no more or less than he would for any of them.

So why should she feel disappointed? She should feel relieved! But she sort of liked the fact that he was being so sweet and caring…she supposed he did this with everyone. That's what made him a good lawyer.

She finally pulled away from his grasp and took the swatch of fabric he handed her to mop up her face. She worked carefully on her left side which was still very, very sore. And swollen. Great, she probably looked a right mess.

"Why don't you take the day?" Malfoy suggested as he got to his feet and reached down to help her to her own.

"What? No, no I couldn't possibly…I took yesterday…"

"Yesterday was your day off and you still worked, remember?"

"How did you know yesterday was my day off?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm a lawyer, I investigate. It's my job. And my sources tell me you have accumulated four months worth of vacation and have not taken a day off in a year and a half, the last time was to go to a match of Ron's against England and he yelled at you for being there without telling him."

"Where are you getting your sources?" she breathed exasperatedly. She hadn't told anyone about that game, no one knew why she never went to his matches anymore.

"That is for me to know and you to not worry about. Now, take the day off and go back to Weston-,"

"Really, Malfoy, thank you…for everything. It's not necessary. I'll be fine. Are we still on for tonight?"

He looked at her for a long time before giving her a curt nod. "Of course. I'll walk you back to your office."

"Malfoy that's not-,"

"I know it isn't, but allow me to do it anyway. I have some free time on my hands and could use a walk."

So she allowed him to walk her back to her office and he spoke in low tones to her boss which made her cheeks flame with embarrassment. She didn't want anyone to know, least of all her superior. But Bryce merely nodded to her and she went inside her office where she sank down on her chair and dropped her head into her hands. What a mess.

A knock sounded on the door. "Mrs. Weas-er-Miss…?"

"Granger," she told Bryce as he stepped awkwardly into the small excuse for an office. Their department was so packed now that even Bryce's office was miniscule.

"Right, Granger. Er, are you alright? Do you need anything? You know, you're more than welcome to take a few days off…a week even, maybe two. I would understand…"

She smiled at the man, a decade her senior and stuttering over her feelings when she knew he could take out an ex-Death Eater in 14.9 seconds. She'd timed it.

"I'm fine, Bryce, really. I'm just going to get caught up on some of this paperwork and then I will get right to work on the Loretta Britter case."

"You didn't hear? Smith found her yesterday. Apparently she'd tried to Side-Along Apparate with her unknowing father and dropped off halfway through in Bosnia. Some warlock found her riding his son's toy broom in his backyard and owled the Ministry."

"Oh. Well that's, that's great news," she said. She was happy that the little girl was home safe but felt guilty that she'd taken no part in her recovery.

"Hermione," Bryce said, sounding much more like himself. "You did all the background work. It's alright to let someone help out a little sometimes. What have I always told you?"

"There's no 'Hermione' in 'team'," she repeated with a smile. "Alright, I got it. Now get out of my office and let me work!"

He grinned at her and left Hermione to her papers. She dug through her briefcase and found the folder she was looking for and got to work.

Draco stormed into Gerald R. Wright's office and slammed a folder onto his desk. The older man jumped and looked up.

"I have a pusher. We need to get this through immediately."

"A pusher? For what?"

"A divorce. It'll take you no time at all. Just sign it and send it to the Wizengamot so we can get this over with."

"A divorce? Draco, that's the last thing on my mind right now. Do you know how deep my ass is right now? I'm up to my fucking eyes is so-called 'pushers' and criminal cases, I can't justifiably put a divorce settlement ahead of the rest. I'm sorry, but you'll just have to go through the works," the beefy man said, lifting thick folders to show Draco that he was indeed full.

"Gerald, this case needs to be pushed," Draco continued, unperturbed by the man's hesitancy.

"On what grounds?" he sighed exasperatedly as he leaned back in his chair, hands linking behind his head.

"It's turned physical. She came to me for a divorce and we settled on a premise and the next day she comes into the office with a black eye and bruises on her person. He's tried contacting her and I don't want to wait and see what happens if he finds her again."

His superior looked at him long and hard, finally letting the air out through his nose and sitting back up.

"Draco, do you honestly think she is in physical danger of this man?"

He ignored the protest Hermione had delivered that morning. "I do."

He scrubbed his face and flipped through some files on his desk. "Alright. I can't promise it will be today but leave it with me and I'll make sure we have a court date by the end of the week."

"Knew I could count on you," Draco smirked.

"You know I'm only doing this because you're my best man."

"I know," he grinned.

"You owe me."

"Lunch at Waterbrook on me. Pick a day."

Gerald chuckled. "My diet right down the pisser! Alright, how about next Wednesday?"

"Next Wednesday it is," Draco agreed, tapping his now empty folder on his desk before leaving. He was lucky Gerald had fit him in; he had caught the man on a good day. He knew Hermione probably wasn't in any more physical danger, mostly because he wasn't going to let her out of his sight, but he wanted this settled quickly. He didn't need to give Weasley any more reasons to become violent.

His blood boiled when he thought about the bruises he'd seen, the way she had cowered in his office as he'd documented his findings. The way she'd cried uncontrollably in his arms. He'd always hated comforting women, but in Hermione's case he'd wanted to give her the best he could. Once she had gotten into his arms, however, he hadn't wanted to let her go. It was a minor problem. He was getting attached, he knew, too involved in this case. He couldn't help it. Every time he thought about Weasley hitting Hermione he wanted to smash his freckled fucking face in. He hadn't used an Unforgivable since the war but he wasn't sure if he could restrain himself if he ran into the spineless bastard. What kind of a man could lower himself to hit a woman?

No matter how pissed he was about the occurrence and the fact that he hadn't trusted his gut and forced her to stay with him, this was good for their case. Having two grounds would push the divorce through faster than one and since one of them put her in danger, they were golden. If you knew the right people. Which he did. His prestige was finally paying off. He was finally in the position to give back to Hermione what she had given him.

His life.

She'd saved his ass when there was no reason for her too. He'd been rotten to the bitter end, only coming around after the war was over in fear of the consequences that were to be bestowed upon him. But she'd been there; she'd stood up for him. He'd never given her reason to and yet she'd done it anyway. He would never forget the way she'd looked, flouncing around the court room, her bushy hair frazzled, her cheeks pink as she spouted things he'd never heard before; old cases, clauses in the system, even history of the members of the Wizengamot. She'd been beautiful after the month he'd spent in hell. She'd been his savior, his guardian angel when he'd had no one to turn to. She'd never given him the chance to ask why and he never tried to seek her out, not wanting to mar her life with the likes of him. But from that day on, he knew there was purpose, there was reason to live. One day he would show her, show all of them, that he had been worth the effort to save, he would make a difference to someone, somewhere. And he liked to think he did, a little. Hermione's talent in the court room, even having no proper training whatsoever, had drawn to him. That's what he could do, he could give people the second chance he was given and someday, he would repay Hermione Granger. Today was that day. Nearly eight years later, he could finally pay her back.

His step lighter, he checked his watch and dove into an elevator. It was time for lunch.

XOXO

RynStar15


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys!

Sorry, but this was just a trial run to see if I liked FFN. I've decided to keep all my stories on AFFN because I like uploading on that site better. You can finish this story there. I tried to put up the link, but it won't let me! So just go to http:// hp. adult fan fiction. net/ story. php? no=600022765. Take out the spaces first! Hope you like it!

Also, you can read all my other stories available on that site. You DO have to be 18 to enter the site, so please respect their rules. (You should be 18 if you're reading this story anyway! That's what ratings are for!)

Sorry it has taken so long to get this up. Thank you for all your support! Hope to see you on AFFN!

Ryn


End file.
